


Galaxies In Your Wings

by unholyseraphs (oncharredwings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Commander!Castiel, M/M, Mating, Nest Building, Nesting, Wings, and Castiel, angel!dean, dean is sam winchester's guardian angel, in which dean loves his wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/unholyseraphs





	Galaxies In Your Wings

"You know you keep doing that and you're just going to end up poking someone's eye out." 

Ugh, Gabriel...it  _had_ to be Gabriel that came to bother him. Of fucking  _course_ it had to be Gabriel. "Shut up," was his smooth reply as he continued to preen and display the tawny wings with the splash of darker brown in a freckled pattern that he was honestly so fucking proud of. He definitely had the prettiest wings in the garrison that was for sure. 

Sure, Gabriel had golden wings, Michael had wings so bright that a mortal could go blind just by glancing at them, and Raphael had wings that shimmered purple and green in the right light but  _Dean's_ wings...well they were just special. They matched his hair and the freckles that covered his body like miniature galaxies. He loved them more than anything. 

"Yeah real smooth there Casanova," Gabriel replied, going to sit by Dean without being invited, as usual. "He isn't here, so why the puffed out display? What are you trying to attract a mate or something?" 

Gabriel's comments, while ringing true, he allowed to roll right off of his back. Why put stock into the most annoying angel's words? The only angel he cared about was his commander, Castiel. He did everything he could to impress Castiel because why  _not_  impress the guy? Castiel was the fiercest angel in the garrison in Dean's eyes, and the prettiest for sure. Talk about  _wings_ for days. 

"Maybe," he replied quietly, pulling a wing in close to continue to comb at it with his fingers. 

"He's not here right now, so why does it even matter?" Gabriel's eyes, the color of sun kissed whiskey (even Dean had to admit Gabe had pretty eyes), looked him over, suspicious. "You think he's just gonna pop up here and see you preening like a lovestruck pigeon and-" 

"I look nothing like a  _pigeon_ ," Dean snarled, his green eyes narrowing dangerously. How dare Gabriel call him a freaking  _pigeon._ He was much prettier than a rat with wings that was for damn sure. "You're just jealous-" 

[[MORE]]

"Of what?  _You_?" Laughter rang in Dean's ears as Gabriel practically fell off of his perch from amusement. "Oh please, I'm not jealous of  _you_...you're a cocky angel who happens to own a shotgun. Castiel has no interest in you anyway, so give it up, Freckles." 

Dean glared at Gabriel, finally standing up so he could walk away. He did  _not_ have to take this crap. Not today and not ever. "Screw you." 

"Maybe later Freckles." 

He could only roll his eyes, leaving Gabriel to sit alone. Dean turned his eyes back to Earth, wondering where Castiel could be if he were not in Heaven. One of his favorite places was the ocean, he had a love for the waves and beaches. Perhaps he would pay some of the beaches a visit, find Castiel and simply confront him. The whole garrison knew that Castiel was a tad thickheaded sometimes. 

Dean always tried his hardest around Castiel; he smited more demons, he praised the word of God, and he always lit up his enemies with great ferocity. Impressing Castiel, his handsome commander, was one of Dean's top priorities...if not  _the_ top priority. He didn't really care about the end of the world stuff, or even the guardian angel crap. Even if he had been finally assigned a boy to watch over. Some kid named Sam Winchester. 

Whatever. 

The point was, was that Castiel sometimes needed a little prodding to actually realize something. He probably didn't even realize Dean was interesting in him....at least Dean hoped Castiel had no idea and was not secretly rebuffing Dean's advances. Not that his advances were very profound.

Dean flitted about the world, even though he hated flying, but he had to find Castiel. He went from beach to beach, ocean to ocean. Castiel's favorite was the rocky beaches in the state of Maine. Dean had no idea why, it wasn't even a pretty beach, but there Castiel stood, his trench coat blowing in the harsh wind. 

"Hello Dean," came Castiel's greeting the moment Dean touched the ground next to him. 

"Hey Cas....um...what's up?" Dean glanced over at Castiel slowly, trying not to stare openly or show off his wings automatically...but he  _had_ done a good job of preening and he knew they looked pretty fucking nice today. He could see Castiel's black wings pulled in close to his body to keep from ruffling in the wind, so Dean copied his commander's stance, his mouth open and hungry for a piece of Cas. 

"You have not been watching over Sam Winchester," Castiel accused quietly, his eyes glinting the faintest of light. A warning.... _shit_ , Cas was pissed at him. 

"I have too!" he insisted immediately, fumbling for a good explanation. "Just...been...busy is all-" 

"He is your charge Dean, and you will watch over him as you were told. Please...for once...do as you are told, and stop becoming distracted by beer and pie." Castiel looked over at him again, those blue eyes squinting in Castiel's notorious fashion. Dean thought the confused gesture was cute but he had also seen firsthand what Castiel's fury could bring. Heaven's wrath was a (sexy) terrifying anger. 

"I'm sorry Cas-...I'll do better...I swear..." Dean glanced down at the ground, shuffling his feet along some rocks. He even had the grace to blush (only Castiel could make him blush, it was infuriating really) and he bit his bottom lip slightly. "...so um..." Dean casually stretched his wings back and out, watching Castiel's eyes follow the motion. 

"Yes?" 

"Cas you um....wanna like......" Crap this was so embarrassing. When Gabriel had asked him about attracting a mate..well...that was true. He wanted to build a nest for Castiel, to have him as his mate. The breeding season would be upon them soon, and Dean was pretty freaking sure that Castiel would have a lot of angels to pick from. Dean did not want to deal with competition because he was not the greatest angel..in fact he was probably the worst angel. 

He experienced mortal pleasures (pie, beer, porn) for kicks because why  _not_? In his opinion the other angels were just too uptight, well except Gabriel. The archangel knew how to put on a party...but Castiel was not like that. Not in the slightest. So how could he, a humble soldier, impress the great commander Castiel? Dean had a feeling that he was failing horribly in that feat. 

"What is it Dean, you are being more cryptic than usual" Castiel replied, turning his gaze back to the sea as a storm brewed on the horizon. 

"Iwannabuildanestforyou," he spat out hurriedly, gluing his eyes to the slippery rocks beneath his feet. Damn, the tides were wetting his new blue jeans. Figures. 

Silence answered him for a while and Dean could only glance up at Castiel shyly. The commander's face betrayed him only for a moment, his stoic mask slipping and then returning in a matter of seconds, but Dean was pretty sure that Castiel had definitely looked  _surprised_. Maybe even flattered. 

"You want to build a nest for...me?" Castiel tilted his head to the side, his eyes squinting again. Stupid bastard and his cute face, no angel should be this attractive it was just gross. 

"Ugh yeah...you n'me...doin the nesting thing......you know....how we do..." Wow Dean, why don't you just shoot yourself in the foot? 

A smile filled Castiel's face then, and Dean felt his chin being lifted. "Dean, you are the only angel for me," he assured quietly. "Did you not know? I threatened just about every angel in the garrison to leave you be. You are  _mine_ , and that is final." 

His?  _He_ was Castiel's angel? Him???? Oh my Go- "Seriously?" Dean choked out, completely floored. "Like...you wanna....be my-" 

"Yes Dean." Castiel pressed a soft kiss to his forehead which only caused his head to spin dangerously. "Now...go check on Sam Winchester right now or I will take away your guardian status." 

"Right-sorry-okay-" He smiled, his wings fluttering in excitement. 

"And Dean?" 

"Yeah Cas?" 

"Your wings look beautiful today." 

He couldn't have kept the smile off of his face if he had tried. "Thanks Cas..." He wanted to stay but he had to go check on Sammy Winchester. Damn, being an angel was a lot of work. 


End file.
